The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling operations and, more particularly, to an electromagnetic (EM) sensing apparatus for borehole acoustics.
During drilling and production operations, it may be necessary to identify certain downhole characteristics, including fluid, formation, cement, and pipe properties. Typically, some of these downhole characteristics are identified using acoustic waves and acoustic sensors, which identify vibrations and acoustic properties in the borehole. Unfortunately, the acoustic sensors are susceptible to background noise that may cause errors in measurements. Typical sources of noise include transducer ringdown noise and mechanical shock waves generated by tool movement or by other moving parts. These errors may be computationally difficult to account for and may increase the cost of various logging and measurement operations.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.